


Explosive: The Level 7 Mix

by kultiras, pyroblaze18 (kultiras)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: avengers_rbb, Fanmix, Gen, SHIELD Agents Being Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/kultiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kultiras/pseuds/pyroblaze18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a SHIELD Agent is never dull. The lives of a team of SHIELD Agents? Full of action, adventure, and danger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive: The Level 7 Mix

**Author's Note:**

> An Agents of SHIELD fanmix created for the Avengers Reverse Big Bang challenge on LJ.
> 
> Check out [weepingnaiad's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad) awesome story, Welcome To Level Seven,[over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/956425)! Make sure you leave her many, many comments and kudos!
> 
> There are no spoilers for Agents of SHIELD beyond the show's promos.

  
[](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/Explosive-kultiras-a_zps6aef6b94.jpg.html) [](http://s78.photobucket.com/user/pyroblaze18/media/Avengers%20RBB%202013/Explosive-kultiras-b_zps2394e09b.jpg.html)

##### 

Download the mix [over here](http://www.sendspace.com/file/xltwb5)

**Explosive — Bond**

 

**Back In Black — AC/DC**  
 _Forget the hearse cause I’ll never die_  
 _I got nine lives, cat’s eyes_  
 _Using every one of them and runnin’ wild_  
 _Cause I’m back_

 

 **Dodging Bullets — John Powell**

 

 **Thunderbirds Are Go! — Hans Zimmer**

 

**Born to Raise Hell — Motorhead**  
 _What are you waiting for_  
 _What do you think you were created for?_  
 _Show us you care, show us you dare_  
 _You don’t know what happened, not if you weren’t there_

_Born to raise hell, born to raise hell_  
 _We know how to do it and we do it real well_

 

 **Railcar Rundown — Michael Giacchino**

 

**No Quarter — Led Zeppelin**  
 _The snow falls hard and don’t you know?_  
 _The winds of Thor are blowing cold_  
 _They’re wearing steel that’s bright and true_  
 _They carry news that must get through_

_They choose the path where no-one goes._

 

**O Death — Jen Titus**  
 _O Death, O Death, O Death,_  
 _Won’t you spare me over ‘til another year?_

 

 **Art Of War — Vanessa Mae**

 

 **Test Drive — John Powell**

 

**Welcome to Level 7**

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to make a mostly instrumental mix, but I'm happy with how it turned out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Welcome to Level Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/956425) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad)




End file.
